The invention relates generally to in-tank fuel filters and more specifically to an in-tank fuel filter having a retaining member disposed on the periphery of the filter body for retaining the filter adjacent the body of an associated fuel pump.
The modular assembly approach to vehicle manufacture increasingly demanded and practiced by automobile manufacturers has affected the design and componentry of motor vehicles in numerous ways. With regard to fuel systems, and particularly the fuel supply and filtration components, fuel filters have changed from a single, in-line assembly typically disposed under the hood and adjacent the carburetor, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,758, to modular designs wherein a filter, fuel pump and fuel level sensor constitute an assembly which is disposed within and secured to the fuel tank. Such an in-tank filter is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,850.
These assemblies are often pre-assembled for subsequent placement of the whole within a module housing, which is ultimately placed into a fuel tank. This modular approach is designed to decrease the amount of time spent placing the assembly into the fuel tank. However, due to the separate and distinct nature of the material, shape and configuration of a typical fuel filter from those of a typical fuel pump, typical assemblies are bulky combinations of the elements, which may make subsequent placement into the module housing difficult. For example, due to the typical flexible nature of a fuel filter, the body of the fuel filter may exert a force against the interior of the module housing, making proper placement and positioning difficult, and possibly decreasing filter efficiency. As a consequence of this problem, the time required to assemble the completed module may increase, possibly negating any time saved during subsequent placement of the module into the fuel tank. More significant consequences, such as damage to the module, its individual components, or even the fuel tank may also result.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an improved design of in-tank fuel filters that maintain the proximity between the filter and the pump within the module housing.
The present invention is directed to an in-tank fuel filter that satisfies this need and a method of making same. The fuel filter includes a novel retaining member for securing the filter in a position adjacent the body of an associated fuel pump. The in-tank fuel filter according to the present invention comprises a body having upper and lower panels of filtration media, a peripheral seal formed along the common edges of the panels, an outlet fitting for mounting the filter to an in-tank fuel pump inlet, and a retaining member on the periphery of the body. Preferably, the retaining member is a U-shaped member formed from the peripheral seal. The retaining member defines an opening with either the upper or lower panel of filtration media that engages the body of a fuel pump to which the fuel filter is attached. Also preferably, the retaining member is integrally formed from the seal of the filter periphery. Also preferably, the retaining member defines spurs that direct tearing of the retaining member away from the filter body. In an alternate embodiment, the retaining member constitutes a separate member attached to the peripheral seal of the filter body by any suitable means.
The panels of filtration media preferably comprise an outer layer of extruded mesh and at least a single layer of fine non-woven filtration material, preferably composed of spun-bonded nylon filaments or other spun-bonded materials such as polyester, acetal, Teflon, or other stable, fuel impervious material. However, the panels may be composed of a single layer or several layers of any suitable filtration media.
The outlet fitting is made of a fuel compatible material and may be either multiple part device or in-situ molded on one of the panels of filtration media. Separating ribs may be in-situ molded on one of the panels of filtration media or a stuffer may be disposed in the interior of the filter to prevent its collapse and improve fuel withdrawal through the outlet fitting. Runners or contact points may be disposed on the underside of the filter body to prevent blockage of the filtration media by the surface of the fuel tank and to improve fuel flow through the filtration media.
The integrally formed retaining member is produced by cutting through the peripheral seal using a cutting die having a cutting pattern complementary to the shape of the retaining member and having a width smaller than that of the filter body at the area where the member is to be formed. By mechanically forcing the die through the peripheral seal, the seal is partially severed and the retaining member is formed.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an in-tank fuel filter having a retaining member formed on the periphery of the filter body for securing the filter in a position adjacent the body of a connected fuel pump.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an in-tank fuel filter having a retaining member formed from the periphery of the filter body.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an in-tank fuel filter having a retaining member that constitutes a separate member that is fixedly attached to the periphery of the filter body.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an in-tank fuel filter having a retaining member that defines spurs that direct tearing of the retaining member away from the filter body.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an in-tank fuel filter having a retaining member that engages the body of a connected fuel pump.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an in-tank fuel filter which exhibits excellent securement properties due to the retaining member formed on the periphery of the filter body.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an in-tank fuel filter which imports excellent dimensional and shape stability onto a filter/pump assembly due to the securement of the filter in a position adjacent to the body of the pump by the retaining member.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a method of fabricating an in-tank fuel filter having a retaining member wherein the peripheral seal of the filter body is partially severed with a cutting die to integrally form the retaining member from the seal.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent by reference to the following description of the preferred embodiment and appended drawings wherein like reference numbers refer to the same feature, element or component.